A Twist In My Story
by BloodlessAncestral
Summary: When things seem to fall apart for Finn the human, he watches a darkness cloud his world as things take a twist from the normal life he use to live in, into the nightmares he bares every night. he discovers more and more secrets than he can take, but how can he handle one about himself? How can he accept the fact he's falling for the king of vampires?
1. Chapter 1

A Twist In My Story

Chapter One-

He felt his throat burning with each breath. Finn never dared to look back at his attacker, the one chasing him. He felt helpless.

Run.. He commanded himself in his head. His legs screaming in protest.  
His heart pulsed through his ears mixing with the sound of his feet slamming agianst the ground.

The forest seemed endless, as if It were a laberenth made just for him. The trees passed by him in a aburn blur, dodging every trick branch and log skillfully trying to stay one step ahead, but no matter how fast his legs carried him, the hooded man stayed so close his hot breath nipped on the back of Finn's neck. "No escape.." He hissed and Finn sped up to only lose his footing and his body slammed onto the dirt helplessly.

He felt his head sting as blood poured out of his fresh wound, his vision fading in and out, every move strained as if he were underwater. He pushed his body up with his hands but they quickly gave out.

The attacker laughed at Finn's attempt and screamed, "RUN FINN RUNN!"

Finn felt panic over-rise him and the forest faded away and they were now in a black abyss.

Hooded man grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him to face him. Finns eyes searched the blackness under the hood for any facial features, but the only thing to be seen was a dull glow of orange resembling iris's of the eyes.  
The attacker revealed a golden bladed knife that had been concealed in the long draping sleves of his.

Finn's stomach knotted seeing the dagger slowly head to his throat.  
"You can't escape.."

Finn shot up in bed, his heart hammering on his rib cage. He frantically looked around his bedroom for the comfort of familar surroundings.  
Just a dream...  
He forced his breathing to slow as he tried to ignore the lingering fear.

Just

A

Dream.

Finn cuddled back into his blankets and squeezed his eyes shut. Perhaps a croak dream? No, there wasn't a cosmic owl..  
A nightmare?

He suddenly felt a rush of agitation and kicked off every fur and quilt that coated his bed and flopped to his side. He never has nightmares, no matter what evil golbin he beheads, or what zombies the princess summons. He was a brave hero, not a little kid who has nightmares. He removed his hat and ran his fingers through his blond wavy hair.

There has to be a reason.. There just HAS to be

-Next Morning-

Once Finn's eyes opened after being visciously blinded with red from the outside of his eyelids he began to stir from his more peaceful sleep.

"Hey buddy, I thought you would wake up by now." Jake said streatching out of the drawer where he was playing BeeMo.

Finn blinked a few times trying to become fully awake, then acheiving that goal once Jake had said, "Fire Princess called about 15 minutes ago, she has been waiting on you at the park."

Finn jumped up, changed quickly and bolted out the door, the fresh autumn air re-newing his senses that had been dulled in the stuffy tree house of theirs. He rushed down and up hills getting greeted by several pedestrians untill he reached the park, a small orange flicker becoming more noticable.

Flame Princess noticed her boyfriend bolting torwards her and folded her arms.  
He stopped infront of her panting, his hat deshelved and blonde locks showed out of it. She tilted her head curiously as he brushed himself off, then smiled sheepishly. "Im here Flame."

She couldn't help but giggle and they sat on the grass, it singed beneath her.

Finn scooted closer to her and said, "So how was your day princess?"

"Oh it was lovely." She said sweetly, her flame glowing under the sun, she was just a ball of sunshine.

Finn blushed and said, "Its better, now that Im with you."

Flame princess leaned into kiss him and he absent mindedly leaned in, she crashed her mouth into his sending pain throughout his body, he yelped and pulled away, his mouth a bright red from the extreme heat.

"Oh, Im sorry!" Flame said covering her mouth as Finn struggled to not be a "Water Element".

He breathed sofltly and forced a smile, "Its alright princess."  
He was just thankful she didn't melt through the ground and through the earths crust. But he presumed if he and Flame were ever going to make this work, he had to deal with pain. The pain of physical contact, he wanted more than anything to touch and hold her, to feel her skin agianst his. But it was physically impossible.

You would defy nature for me..?

Finn blinked away his day dream as Flame Princess's flame to began to grow a deep red.

"WHY DONT YOU LISTEN TO ME?! I WAS SAYING MAYBE ME AND YOU AND RANACORN AND JAKE COULD DOUBLE DATE OKAY?!" She flared up, her eyes slanting upwards.

Finn was startled at this, but nevertheless, said, "I-I was listening! I just-"

"UGH." She stood up and turned into a fireball, and shot off across the sky. He was use to her tempermental additude but never just plain out ditching him.

He stood up and sighed heavily.  
"Woah, what a klop."  
Finn swished around to face Marceline, hiding in the tree(The only things out of the ordinary of her wardobe) wearing a large hat to cover her body and elbow lenghth gloves, Finn, would naturally -like anyone else be startled by the odd presence of the Vampire Queen but had been so easily brushed off; after all she was in his house secretivly almost 24/7.

"Meh, fire chicks are pretty hot headed yeah?" She teased and then lit up. "Hey you should come chill with me and my brother, I was heading that way."

Finn raised his brows. "You have a brother?"

"Yeah! His name is Marshall Lee!"

"Oh."

Silence.

"Lets go!"

He grabbed his backpack and they walked down the trail between the candy kingdom and fire kingdom. Finn snorted to himself, thinking of how two girls he loved had always pushed him away.. But yet.. He wondererd why he even got himself wrapped up in girls.. Because they had (In all his expirence) Only caused him heartache and confusion. He huffed frustratedly and looked up at the sky, Marceline watching him attentivly.

"Whats on your mind big guy?"

He shook his head and lit up, not really wanting to have this conversation with his best girl-friend anyways.  
"Nothing, a little bored is all."

The trail slightly darkend as the branches above them became more tangled with one another, the rays of sun slipping through slightly in odd patters that created a look of..dare he say, gloom?

"Well," She said pushing a branch away from them, revealing her small cabin. "We'll do our best to keep you entertained."

They walked up to her front door-which was unlocked- and once Finn entered his eyes widend as they immediatly focused on her brother, Marshal Lee.

He had short black hair, was fairly skinny like Marceline the only diffrence was he had a well built chest; he wore a black tanktop and grey boot cut jeans with a pair of leather combats. Playing a Axe base. Finn couldn't keep his eyes off the somewhat alluring vampire king.

"Hey Marcy, who's your friend?" He asked eyeing Finn, causing him to stop his own staring.

"This is Finn." She hovered into the kitchen for a few refreshments and Marshal had took her place beside him.

"Im Marshal." He didn't float straight up like Marceline, he floated leaned back, in a somewhat laying position.  
"Hey." Finn said lamely, he felt his throat hitch and crack as soon as this sorry excuse for a greeting escaped it. He felt odd, as if he were under some sort of building pressure. He didn't think he liked how close Marshal Lee had gotten to him, but he knew that it had made him definantly uncomftorble.

Marceline had hovered back in with three glasses of Lemonade and sat it on her table.  
"Cool, Cool so wanna practice that song Marshal?" She said moving a thick strand of hair from her face.  
He nodded and grabbed her bass and she a regular guitar.

Finn excitedly sat down on her hard red couch and watched the two vampire's preform.

He loved the melody, it had a deep bass that added an effect, like a heart beat getting faster and gliding into the low sound of the Acoustic, it was a sort of a alternative techno sound..

All heads turned to the door when Jake popped up, holding his viola.

"Hey Finn and.. WOAH MY GROBB TWO MARCELINES!" He began to shake and panic over swept him, deathly afraid of vampires and sort of getting use to Marceline... Was enough to make him nearly scream.

Marshal, sensing his fear bared his fangs with a dark look in his eyes.

Finn got up and rushed over to him. "Its okay. Its her twin.. Marshal."

Marceline floated over to her amps and switched them off. "Well thanks for ruining the mood Jake."

The vampire lords frowned down on the magic pug.

Finn, feeling the vibe change from mellow to hostile tried to soothe his best friend.

"Can you guys try to be less, uh, threatening?"

The two exchanged glances before bursting into laughter.

"I thought you were-h-hanging out with Flame Princess." Jake said ignoring the demonic laughter.

"Uhm, she kind of ditched me.." Finn said, obviously getting upset over the subject.

"Oh, what a Klop, anyways sorry for flipping out, nice to meet you Marshal." He outstreatched his hand and Marshal Lee gradually excepted it.

"I usually dont leave my house down at the nightosphere but im diggin the land of Ooo." He said doing a hair flip that was not unoticed by Finn.

"Thats cool man, anyways I figured you'd be here if not with Flame Princess." Jake said, "But we can't hang out long. PB needs your help."

Marceline raised an eyebrow. "Your still hanging out with a bum slop like Bonnibell?"

Finn shrugged, he didn't like Princess as much since he hurt him so much.

"Oh-Uh Okay.." Finn said feeling bad he had to leave so soon, waving at the Vampire lords as he left.

He clenched his chest as automatic relief flooded over his body, presuming it was visible as Jake said, "You okay man?"

"Yeah, I just get nervous around Vampires.."

He looked like I was something to eat. Like a pie.. or something.

It took an extra couple of minutes to get to the Candy Kingdom from that distance, by then the sun had setted in the sky, and stars lit there way.

"I get like that around Rainacorn, You crushing on Marcy?"

Finns eyes widened, "What? No! She's just a friend- plus I have a girlfriend! And also theres a diffrence between being scared and having butterflies!"

Jake rolled his eyes. "Whatever dude." They advanced into the castle after being granted access by the banana guards.

"Hello Finn and Jake!" A sugary sweet voice called from down the hallways, then it was followed by a sugary sweet princess.

"Hey Peebles." Finn greeted.

She giggled and a couple of rainbow pugs ran down the hall to greet there dad and clung on to Jake.

"Hehehe.. Wheres Rain?"

"Shes in my room. I need to talk to Finn for a moment, is that alright?"

Jake nodded and took his pups to Rainacorn, Finn watched after him untill Bubblegum motioned for him to follow her.

"It has come to my attention that the fire lord is now letting Flame Princess go about as she wishes, disobeying my law." Her voice was strict yet soft, they advanced down the hall that was gradually getting dimmer, untill they reached a door, that had never really came to his attention before. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a key to unlock the door.

"Which, he has to, because the Candy Kingdom is the largest kingdom on Ooo, thus we rule and command the others but they rule there own kindgome.. We simply guide them to the right choice." She said that with a devlish smirk that sent chills down Finns body.

"R-right."

She opened the door and they stepped into the darkness before it lit up completely, the room was painted with a giant Map of Ooo, it covered the ceiling and floor, and in the room was one huge window leading out to a Balcony.

"As you know, Vampires make up 3 percent of Ooo's population since they are from the nightosphere, but they have been causing trouble for the grass kingdom. So. We have to use enforce these laws upon them right? If they are humble guest we have to be caring and accept with grreat hospitality."

She walked over to a switch and it dimmed the room but lit up one side of the mural, and it was the dark forest where most of them lurk around alongg with Zombie's and ghosts.  
"This is where the population is, and where it must stay, and you know.."

She flipped the switch aagian to cast light upon a deep red valcanoe infested place, it looked like the fire kindgom but Finn new better.

"This is the nightosphere, the vampires travel in and out of this, due to the opening and closing of the protal the material plane mixed with another demenion has made the fabric of Ooo and The Nightosphere weak do to the constant tears in it."

"What are you saying?" Finn asked putting his hand on his hip thoughtfully.

"Im saying that evil can come in and out as it pleases now, so either we have to have a million Finn clones, or ban Vampires from Ooo, which isnt a problem for me.. However I know you are fond of them.. Marceline the vampire queen to be exact."

Finn's eyes widend, "Peebles you cant kick the vamps out they gots to get away to, its like a vacation, cant you make a super legit portal where they can get in and out by themselves? Using one?"

Princess facepalmed. "That would be a good idea! I'll try to fix something up as soon as I can!"

Finn smiled, proud of his idea.

"Yeah, I was just at Marcy's house with her brother the Vampire King."

Princess's eyes widen and she turns to Finn, "Marshal Lee? Finn he's no good! You stay away from him!"

Finn was startled by this.

"What do you.. Mean?"

"Marshal Lee is whacked up with super richus evil. You dont want anything to do with him."

Finn furrowed his eyebrows, he knew the princess wasnt friends with Queen Marceline, but he didn't understand why she had to hate Marshal too.

"Peebles, whats your buiz with them?"

Her eyes darkened with mixed emotions. "Me and Marceline where at one point very good friends.. But then, she asked me to be her girlfriend."

Finns eyes widend, "Woah.."

"I can't be friends with someone who's.. WHO'S GAY! Its disgusting, and agianst Glob."

Finn, suddenly outraged hollerd, "Well why can't you just accept her? I do! Maybe she hasn't told me or Jake because people like you make people like her feel bad!"

With that he stormed out of the room and went down the hall to Jake. "Jake we need to leave, now."

Jake, slightly suprised got up and waved goodbye to his family before catching up with his enraged friend.

"Finn, buddy whats wrong?"

Finn sighed and re-encited the conversation he had had with Princess Bubblegum, as they walked down the corrioder and left the Candy Kindom and headed into the Grass Kingdom.

"Oh.. Thats some heavy stuff."

Finn sighed and folded his arms. "Yeah.."

He watched his feet hit the grass and decided to change the subject.  
"You think me and FP will ever get married?"

"Of course man!" Jake awnsered enthusiastically, "Ya'll are gonna have little Finns shooting fire out of there eyeballs, and get married and live togethher forever THE END NO ACCEPTIONS."

Finn chuckled at his best friend and said, "Yeah.. Flaming eyeballs huh?"

Jake, "NO ACCEPTIONS!" He chased Finn around pretending to be a little Finn with fire powers.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey its Kitty, sooo I am really glad people are liking this! :) here is chapter 2! Reveiw please!

Chapter 2-

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Finn shrieked as he charged torwards the dragon, arm raised as it supported his golden bladed sword he obtained when he was a rookie adventurer.

Hot dog princess squealed as the vicous dragon ignored the teen and blew fire down at the meat princess.

She quickly dodged but was shaken from her near death expirence.  
"You STAY AWAY FROM HDP!" He lunged at the dragons scaley midsection, and peirced its rough skin, causing it to wail out in agony.

Jake quickly wrapped his arms around the dragon and twisted it as its bones audibly broke under the huge paws.

Finn cringed slightly at the violence Jake was demonstrating, before he through its twisted lifeless body on the ground.

Finn closed his eyes as a split second of silence greeted him, to him the moment after they had took the life of a being, the world stopped- even if for a moment.

He watched Jake run up to him as they slapped there hands together in victory, the hot dog princess circiling the two heroes excitedly.

"Thank you Finn and Jake!"

Finn shrugged it off, he does this stuff; Its not like it was anything new to anyone or themselves.  
Jake smiled and sighed.  
"No problem, but next time a dragon attacks you, dont try to feed it bacon."

She nodded as the life lesson soaked into her mind. "And now I shall repay you with a kiss!" She sqeaked jumping on Finn.  
Finn cringed as he pushed away the meat princess not wanting to even touch her. He politetly said, "Im good, thanks anyways- me and Jake are kind of in a rush soooo..."

With that they both bolted torwards the Candy Kingdom, giggling at the stupidity of the rejection he had to give her weekly.  
"Man, she just doesnt take a hint." He mumbled hopping on top of Jake, who laughed in agreement.

It had been a few days since they last saw PB, well at least for Finn (Since Jake had commited to visiting his wife everyday), he had been sort of cooped inside bored out of his mind. Years had passed in Ooo and less and less trouble occured, leaving the teenage Adventurer to do nothing in particular; He had his own room now (They had to build another room so Finn could have his privacy once he was going through that 'awkward' stage in his preteen years.) and it did not benifit to him as much as he expected it to, in fact it made him feel more isolated.

Finn watched the pink bubbles float into the sky before bursting,signaling the Candy Kindom was near. He smiled a bit and nuzzled himself in Jake's vannila scented fur as his best friend carried him to the kingdom; He rememberd he was suppose to meet up with Bubblegum to see how well that portal was going.

Finn watched the castle grow in the distance.

"Hey Jake?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think that Dragon came from the nightosphere?"

"Hm? Why do you ask? Its evil- evil is evil dude."

"I-I know, but Princess said a bunch of super bad guys come out of the material plane of our demensions, or whatevs. Maybe she hasnt fully worked out the bugs."

"I wouldn't tell her that." Jake said, turning to face Finn, who was playing with the bright fur on his neck.

"Why?"

"Because, if she thinks it was from there then she'll just give up on it and not allow the vamps in."

Finn furrowed his eyebrows and sighed. "Yeah okay dude."

They advanced to the castle, being greeted by her immediatley.

"Finn, Oh hello!" She said smiling, she was wearing her science gear; which consisted of a white lap coat and goggles, her gooey hair pulled back into a loose pony tail.

"Hey PB, whats the buiz with the portal?" Finn said, hopping off of Jake.

She let her goggles fall around her neck, as she motioned for them to follow her into a secret door, which had been the one of 1000 she had built, Finn wondered why she needed so many just to keep a few dark secrets.

They walked down the poorly lit hallway that seemed to go on forever, its length was hypnotizing. As they contenued down there PB remained in an eerie silence; Which didn't last long because she had pulled out a key and unlocked a door that blended in with the wall.

Like the room from a few days ago, it was painted with a mural of Ooo, the diffrence was it didn't have a balcony. She walked over to a sheet covering a object that he presumed was the portal to and from the nightosphere.

"This will be placed in the land of Darkness, the most populated place for Vampires in Ooo, now.. Lets see if it works-"

"WAIT." Finn said, causing her hand to freeze before pressing the small button. "Why are you just now testing it?"

"Because if any evil comes out, I have Ooo's bravest heros to murder it."

Without any other delay the contraption began to flicker open, and a red light began to glow, casting horrific shadows over them, as a figured advanced to the portal, they stared awe.

"Its a nightospherer, the first to discover the hole." Princess Bubblegum explained to the two teenagers.

The figure crawled out of the hole, they were all relived to see it was just a vampire.

"Uh, whats this mess about?" She asked, pulling her snow white hair behind ear, immediatly looking around the room.

"This is, a new portal, you and your vampiric community will use to get in and out of the nightosphere to the demsion of Ooo, so you see the plane of our demensions wont collapse- be sure to tell your friends."

She shoved the girl back in the hole and sighed as she switched it off.

"Well, It works I guess we are just gonna have to bring it to the Darklands; Are you to willing to bring it there for me?" She smiled potiley and they nodded and agreed.

"I have placed it in the center of Ooo, only ghosts and Vampires are able to activate it, so the evil in the nightosphere wont disturb our demension!" Princess explained, a glint in her eyes.

She escorted them out of the castle, in a hurry.

"Glad thats over with." Jake said numbly; Finn couldn't agree more.  
Although he had grown acustom to the princess's sciency talk, that wasn't the true reason he was troubled to see her every time.

He sighed and looked into the orange sunset, it had been a long day for both Adventurers and right before they had killed that dragon, they had to deal with Meemow; Who had apparently took that extra year of assassin training.

The sun dipped deeper into the glowing horizon, he couldn't help but think of Flame, who (after a few days) still hadn't forgave him for... What was it? Not listening?

He snorted, and thought, 'chicks are soo tempermental ..'

The duo headed for there tree house, Jake playing his Viola the entire walk there to keep the silence between them less tense.

-Flash Back-  
"Im gonna bury you in the ground.." Marcelines voice rang through the ears of the 4 friends, as they watched her hover above the princess, who's face was growing.. slightly red.

"La da da da da, Im gonna bury you in my sound. Im gonna drink the red from your pretty pink face.." The princess stiffend interupting her other declaration by saying, "MARCELINE THATS TO DISTASTEFUL!"

Marceline stopped, her mouth slightly open in suprise.

"Oh.."

Her face darkend with emotion as she blurted, "You don't like that? OR DO YOU JUST NOT LIKE ME?!"

Finn furrowed his eyebrows, as the two girls rivalry began to make more sense..

'I can't be friends with someone who's.. WHO'S GAY! Its disgusting, and agianst Glob.'

"Bro you okay?"

"Hm?"

"You thinking about naked chicks?"

Finn's eyes widened as he punched Jake in the arm.  
"Dude? What!?"

"So you were..?" Jake said slyly, earning a growl from Finn.

"Hah, sorry you just looked to intense.. Bet you didnt even realize we were already at the tree house."

Finn glanced up the length of there tree, night had already consumed any portion of light to help them see.

"Whatevs man,  
10/27

I know you always have somethin' on your mind. Your less carefree.. More mature hah right? Its a parta' growin up."

Finn sighed in annoyance, having to hear another lecuture on the way of life.

"Im already grown up Jake, Im 17."

"Still a kid in my book." Jake laughed, grabbing a white coffee cup and filling it with hot chocolate, "What some?"

Finn shook his head, becoming more aware of the physical exaustion in his body. "Naw, Im gonna hit the sack, later Jake."

Finn herd him grunt as he climbed down the ladder into the basement, that had been re-aranged into his room- Finn blushed and rememberd to latch the door, the image of Jake walking in on him 3 years ago.

He sat on his bed and took off his hat and studying every rip and tear that Marcy or Peebles had to sow up for him before sighing heavily.  
He needed to sleep, and stop thinking about everything that didn't even INVOLVE him.

He layed on his bed and closed his eyes, letting sleep consume him happily.

Cold

He was cold

No, he was freezing. He slowly opened his eyes, that seemed to be more heavy than usual. What he saw, he didn't like.

He began to move his arms spastically, trying to escape the dark voiding place he was in, but he was completely enveloped.

By the ocean.

He let out a scream, that would have peirced your eardrums.. If it werent muffled by the lack of air. He began to swim upwards, trying to get to the top, he did this for what felt like hours. He wasn't even sure he was moving, all he knew is his lungs were about to burst.

Im going to die.

That thought envaded his mind, and he paniced, flailing his limbs as the ocean grew a deep blue, then.. Suddenly far into the distance he saw a small figure; He presumed was any form of help he desperatly contenued his spaz to get the creatures attention as it gradually grew larger.

He froze as it came closer, seeing its black wispy cloak float around him in tattered rips, making him look ghostly. His eyes widened as he froze, the man with yellow eyes staring into him, into his soul.

Finn was unable to move; Paralyzed with fear the faceless man beneath the hood grabbed him by the throat, and shoved him deep into the water, smiling his voice so clear.

"Why do you need a voice? If you wont USE IT!"

Finn screamed out, falling off his bed, Jake trying to break through the door, succeeding.

"Finn buddy are you okay?"

"I.. I... " Finn's face was pale, his entire body shaken.

"Finn, calm down! You-Finn!"

Finn's body went limp


	3. Chapter 3

**hey My amazing readers! I apologize for such a late update, You think 11 reviews would inspire a writer to updatte, but once it reached tweleve I decided, MAYBE I should help;P Haha just kidding, this chapter took a bunch of re-writing and editing so I would appreciate every single review you give. Flames are accepted! Lol, just kidding. If you flame You will get burned. :) Anyways REVIEW**

* * *

Chapter 3

The bitter scent of nastiglia awakend Finn's senses, his mind began to stir and disort the unfamiliar surroundings as the pale walls breathed, and familar voices that were hushed and timid began to fade in and out of his maturing mind, beginning to panic he attempted to sit up to no avail, seeing as his entire body was paralyzed from the heavy sedation of medican. His heart beat began to quicken as the building panic was taking over him, this fear based on the unfamilarness of his surroundings. To his benafit, this did not go unnoticed by reality, as the heart monitor reccorded each jagged pulse.

"Finn, Finn calm down. You're going to be alright." Jake's voice reassured the teen adventurer. His head began to throb as conciousness flooded his mind, and body as he began to tingle.

"You should be able to move by now. But I wouldn't suggest any physical activities for a while, It could cause his brain to go into shock agian and this time we might not be so lucky." Doctor Princess warned, flipping through the dishelved papers on her clipboard.

"What- ?" Finn barely managed, but the confused face made Jake awnser, "You were all crazy screaming and I found you in your room, I thought you were dead Finn. But it turns out you just had a Seizure." Jake folded his arms in a "Mystery Solved YOUR welcome" fashion, as if he had already recovered from the shocking event, whil Finn was just being exposed to it.

"I, wait.. The nightmare did this?" He asked, but mostly to himself.

_How could this happen? I thought that if I just ignored them.. They would go away.. But instead this almost killed me. Fuck, something wants my attention. And there all so, CONFUSING! Ugh! What do they even mean? The last one- It was.. th-the ocean.. THE OCEAN!_

Finn jumped up quickly ignoring the instant dizzy feeling as he riipped the wires connected to his bare chest off, the monitors screeching in protest. He grabbed his shirt and dressed himself, Doctor Princess trying to restrain him. "Finn! You can't go anywhere, I still have to give you the prescription pills, and I need to analyze your brain waves so I can detect the uneven patterns to generate enough electri-"

"I HAVE TO GO!" He shoved her off, and ran out the door, trying to find his feet he pressed his palms agianst the stale hospital wall for support, as the mirroring floors reflected the celing lights, it made his vision even more disorted as the sedation made every move laboured, the human pressed on. Getting worried glances from patients and employees.

"Finn! Finn stop!" Jake grabbed him just as soon as he lost balance and steadied him. "What are you doing?"

"What am I doing? Im getting away Jake! You've obviously made me crazy! You forced me in the ocean and now I have brain stupidness!"

Earning a confused glance from the brightly colored pug, Finn snarled and pushed past him. He wouldn't of expected Jake to understand. Jake only views him as a child, and even though he helps him with his problems, he doesn't really understand how they affect Finn. He just sees how it willl affect them in general. But then agian, he feels like no one would understand him. Not Flame Princess, not Marceline, not anyone. Wiping a rage based tear away from his eye, he deccided to go to the only place he could really have some peace.

* * *

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Turtle Princess warned, as she refocused her attention back on the enourmous book displayed out on her desk. Finn raised an eyebrow at the reptilian princess before contenuing in the vast library. He knew that it was far from home. So he liked it. His safe Haven. A entire building filled with knowledge that he would never use to his advantage. However, he did want to do some research.

Originally when he decided to come here, he only expected to cool off and then leave. But his mind began to build up more and more questions about his dreams. And he figured that if he didn't have access to Beemo wi-fi, he'd have to settle for the next best thing.

"Ona.. Oneirology?" He questioned outloud, half expecting to be shushed. He scanned the spines of the book cases before getting slightly irratated. Why were there so many damn books?

He bumped into a someone behind him. "Sorry, I was just-.." He stopped midsentance seeing as it was Marshall Lee. The Vampire King.

"Hey killer, what you doin' around these parts?" Marshal Lee asked, placing a hand on his hip. Finn scanned the guitar god up and down before blinking and stuttering, "W-Wha I was-"

"You didn't really strike me as the book worm type, but I dunno. I barely got to see you when you came over to my sisters. You remember me right?"

"Yeah, I do." How could he forget? The vampire king had made Finn a mushy mess. And he didn't know why, he only gets that way around Princess Bubblegum but that is because he likes her. And what made Marhsal so special? Finn questioned himself so much about this.

"Good, now we're not total strangers. Whatcha hunting?" Marshal asked.

"Oneirology."

Marshal Lee tapped his chin thoughtfully before floating over to a high shelf and pulling off a book. Finn studied it, 'Oneirology, its roots, meanings, and understandment.' Finn smiled a little and mentally thanked the vampire that probably saved him thirty minutes.

"Whats it for? If you don't mind me asking," Marshal asked. Finn pondered over if he should tell the vampire what he is going through. He cared a lot about how Marshal viewed him. And he didn't want to make him think Finn was wierd, let alone drag Marshal into his own problems. But he really wanted someone to talk to that wasn't Jake. Or, a girl. Finn nodded and motioned for the vampire king to follow him to a near by table, a small light hung over the wooden furniture, shelves after shelves surrounded them as if they were in there own island. It seemed so, private.

"I've been having these dreams lately, where they take my fears. And then they use them agianst me. And this dude kills me." Finn realized how unintelligent that sounded and quickly added, "My last dream made me go into shock, I had a seizure and.. Well I just came here to find some awnsers I guess."

"Hmm. Finn the awnseres arent in the books, there in your dreams.. What does the man look like that kills you?" Marshal asked, completely focused on Finn.

"I don'tt know, I never see his face. Just a long hooded robe." Finn said, trying to discribe the faceless man.

After Marshal forced out a few dreams that Finn had to relive to explain, Marshal peiced it all together in a way. But he knew there was more than what really was to be put out there.

"It sounds to me like your fears are your subconciiousness way to tell you something. Maybe that your fears are gonna kill you unless you conquer them. Or maybe you have something that you can't resolve." Marshal said, Finn furrowed his eyebrows., then muumbled, "Then why don't I dream of my girlfriend she's like my biggest problem."

Marshal laughed and shook his head, "Finn, don't worry to much about it alright? Im sure it will blow over. And girls are problems in general."

Finn inwardly smirked at that, scanning the area, it hadn't felt like to much time had past spending the day with Marshal in depth conversation. But he knew it had been at least 3 hours. "Yeah, my girlfriend is mad at me apparently."

"Oh, that's to bad. I just gave up on dating girls completely."

Finn glanced up at the Vampire King, who was studing Finn's face completely, he displayed utter confusion.

"Im... Gay Finn."

Finn's eyes searched the vampires, as he said, "Oh, I didn't know that." Mentally kicking himself andd screaming WTF WHO SAYS THIS?!

"Youre, okay with that.. right?" Marshal asked, slightly joking slightly not.

"Well, yeah why wouldn't I be okay with it? It doesn't change anything. Nothing, not the way i see you." Finn lied, but in reality it changed a lot. And he wasn't sure why. It changed the way he saw Marshal completely.

"Heh, awesome." Marshal checked his watch before saying, "I gotta meet up with my band in a few, maybe we could hang out more, if thats cool?" Finn nodded and the vampire dialed a number on his phone before a green swirling vortex appeared and he dissapeared into the nightosphere.

Finn sat there for a while, and when he left the large aburn building he was in a haze, his mind clouded with the thought of Marshal. He decided not to question it. Because he was just so curious he knew he couldn't stop his mind from pondering. But he knew he had to push those things away for now. Because he had to face a certain pug.

* * *

**I will update soon! So did you like? I added Marshal Lee in it! YOURE welcome! review review review PLEASE**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm going to update a little earlier than I had planned, this Chapter hasn't been rewritten or edited, so bare with me. REVIEW!**

Chapter 4-

Jake has been waiting for Finn for about three hours now, he didn't know where he had went and a slight worry had been gnawing at him since there fight.

That's why he jumped as soon as the doors click announced the precense of the teenage boy.

"Finn, where were you?" Jake asked grabbing the adventurers arm before he could walk away from him, Finn just didn't want to deal with him at the moment, Jake was a small annoyance in his life right now, he wasn't proud of thinking of Jake as that, yet not ashamed. Jake pressed on, and Finn blurted, "I was with Marshal- Okay? I was safe, I wasn't with Flame, I know you don't like it when I'm with her alone, neither do I really."

Jake narrowed his eyes, "Finn, whats going on with you lately? Your acting different."

Finn stopped in his tracks, wanting to turn around and blurt to Jake all of his problems, whats going on in his mind, and why it frustrated Jake that he just doesn't understand. But he couldn't, the thing he hated is when Jake gave him that pitiful look and the eyes full of Judgement gtave away his false emotions, and how could Jake understand if he didn't.

That night when he fell asleep, his slumber was dreamless.

He knew he said that he would hang out with Marshal today, but he stayed at home, praying that if Marshal did come, he wouldn't talk to Finn. He just had to get away from him, even though a week ago he was craving his precense. _Odd, _He thought. _I just can't be around him, he confuses me to much._

Finn sat infront of B-Mo, who was studying Finn's facial expressions carefully, although he remained nonchalant.

"Finn _someone _is here _for you…"_ Jake said in a odd tone that caused Finn's entire body to tingle in fear, hoping praying t was not the vampire king.

"Finn?"

He glanced over his shoulder at Flame princess, who was wearing her normal everday dress, but a white shield was casted over her, and the floor beneath her was not singed.

"Flame, what are you doing here," Finn questioned narrowing his eyes at the princess, she folded her arms, "I'm here to see my boyfriend, who hasn't talked to me in weeks, what are you doing."

Finn groaned and got off the couch, standing infront of her. "Look I'm sorry okay? I thought you were mad at me and I gave you space."

"I _am_ mad. But you can't just let me be mad, don't you know anything about girls?"

_I know there complicated.._

"Its-Its okay Flame, I wasn't suppose to tell you but—Finn here was planning a super romantic dinner between the two of you, and uh, its super romantic!"

Finn shrugged going along with Jakes plan Flame was glowing bright as she planted a kiss on Finn, it was painless, now confirming his suspicions on the fact that she might have been wearing a flame shield, but glowing white.

"When is it?" She asked happily, her arm laced with Finn's.

"Uh… 10, its late." Finn said, estimating the time it might takwe to fix everything up before then.

A large smile grew on Jakes face as he nodded his head quickly. "Yeah! Be sure to wear that Flame shield!" Finns face stained a light pink as she left.

"Jake! What the stuff!"

Jake shrugged his small tail swinging behind him. "You've been stressed out lately, a little lady time would help that, you know.. _Relive _stress."

Finn furrowed his brows before understanding Jakes clever he snarled, "Jake—no!"

Jake laughed and said, I'll go start cooking, its like 8 so we have a while."

Finn groaned, his plan for today was to relax, because he had been having a pretty rough week and he needed a break from everyone. Sighing he walked into the bathroom and undressed, jumping in the shower and feeling the water heat up his skin.

_Do I even want to be with Flame anymore?_ He instantly shook those thoughts away, _How could I even ask myself that? I had been with her for 4 years now and I have to take the good with the bad, and besides how can I doiubt our relationship? Shes all I have.._

He scrubbed himself raw out of frustration the water scorched the open wounds as he tried desperately to scrub away his problems, as if they had physically cluing themselves onto his skin. And it was true, he felt dirty wit the drama that had plagued his mind, so filthy he couldn't even feel the wired scrub brush cutting though his flesh in ragged streaks, leaving red lines on his stomach and arms. Slightly annoyed by them, getting out of the shower he put on a dark grey long sleeve shirt and dark blue jeans to cover up his self abuse.

Decided not to wear his hat, he dryed his hair and went back into the living room/kitchen area to find a perfectly set up table with candled in the middle burning low, Jake had used the almost out of energy Christmas lights to string across the entire room, and falling around there wool couch.

"She should be here in a little bit, you look great dude." Jake complemented hitting Finn on his butt. Finn yelped in surprise and gave Jake an odd look before the doorbell rang.

"I'm gonna go and visit lady and the pups. I'll tell them you said hi,later!"

Before Finn could protest, he watched Flame enter the tree house as Jake left. Finn didn't understand why Jake had been nice enough to gove them privacy, and set this up for them. He hypothesized that it was to get Finn to forgive him, for something he wasn't even sure of what he did, that thought brought a smile to Finn's face.

"Hey Finn, you look great." She said, Finn looked her up and down seeing she had been wearing a white glittery dress to match the shield, and her hair had been layed down, flames licked and sputtered occasionally causing her to look as if she were glowing.

"You too, um.. lets, sit." Finn said sitting across from Flame at the oak table.

"I know, I can be tempermental Finn, but.. I really do love you, after all." She said, reaching across the table to lay her hand on his. He forced his smile, that usually came so naturally to his face when he touched her. But his mind was astray. "I love you too." He said through his smile.

She smiled and began to eat the spaghetti Jake had prepared for them, spaghetti made Finn feel sick to his stomach, the thought of the night he had took princess bubblegum's hair invaded his mind. He forced himself to eat it, he had been forcing himself to do a lot of things lately.

"Finn?" She questioned breaking his thoughts. "You seem distant, whats on your mind sweetie?"

Finn bit his lip before saying, "A lot, I was just.." He searched her false caring eyes and lied, "Thinking of.. us."

She tilted her head, as if urging him to contenue. "I mean, we have been together for a long time, so theres a lot to think about."

Flame Princess smiled at this, leaning over the table and kissing Finn softly, 'I had been thinking the same thing too, you know," Finn gave her a questioning glance before she had made her way on to his lap and was kissing him repeativley, jumping up to protest that they were to young for anything like this, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, licking his bottom lip. "P-princess, I don't really…" Her hands traveled down his lower back, he trailed off focusing on where her hand was just then, she gave him a odd look before pulling a small package from out of his back pocket.

"Finn, a… condom?" Finn stared at the object in her hand in disbelief, before realizing that Jake had slipped that in there before he left. In pure shock all he could do was stare at Flame with wide blue eyes. "Finn, I didn't know you wanted.." Finn was speechless his jaw dropped about to protest, "Exactly what ive been wanting too…"

She pushed him down on the couch, stripping him of his shirt. Kissing him and stopping seeing the lines of dried blood and inflamed wounds. "Finn what-"

"Adventuring.."

Flame kissed the large on his shoulder and said, "Well… I'll make it feel all better."

**Uh oh, what should I do? Does anyone want a lemon? I'll get my friend Chris to write it, review tell me what you think, and if I should contenue this little scene! **

**REVIEW REVIEW REIVEW !**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey everyone, its the girl behind the story, haha dude im just a wierdo that likes fanfics. Anyways, heres the chapter you all have been waiting for, and new readers. hi. :) welp.. I have one more thing to say.**_

_**PLEASE READ: I MADE A NEW STORY CALLED SICK BUBBLEGUM, ITS A ONESHOT AND ONLY HAS THREE REVIEWS, ITS A MARSHALL LEE/PRINCE GUMBALL, PLEASE CHECK IT OUT, IT WILL MEAN A LOT AND I WORKED HARD ON IT. THANK YOU.**_

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

Chapter 5... I think its chapter 5.

Finn felt her fingernails dig into his already abused skin, as if trying to rid it of all the slightly healed scrapes he earned in the shower.

He squeezed his eyes shut.

He didn't remember her laying next to him, he didn't remember her nuzzle herself into the crook of his neck and watch her dark eyes flutter close.

He didn't want to.

He awoke suddenly, as if someone had called his name or he had just escaped a nightmare.

Which was not the case, he looked around the empty room, the sun flooding through the thin cloth hanging over the window.

Flame Princess must've left before Finn had woke up, he guessed to avoid the awkward after sex small talk, not that he would know anything about that.

And Jake was probably still at Rainacorns, so he took this being alone time to get out of the house.

He quickly dressed himself and left his backpack, deciding it would just be dead weight.

When he was feeling confused or emotional, he had an odd tenancy to run away. He was so use to fighting off his problems with his fists, and when it came to _real _life feelings.

He just couldn't handle it.

It started around the time, when adventures were getting intense, or he almost lost someone. He'd sit outside of the tree house of thiers, until eventually that ritual had evolved in to just running away.

It was easier for Finn, because he could just easily escape the place that was reminding him of something unpleasant that had happened, or might to a different place, sometimes he didn't know where he was going.

He would just go, and end up finding new places, and new comforts. Plus- It was in his blood to want to discover.

He closed his eyes, and continued to walk blindly forward. He wanted the new place to be a surprise. He liked good surprises, not bad surprises. Him finding the condom in his back pocket that Jake had planted on him was a bad surprise.

He didn't want to face Jake after that, he was angry with him. Doing that- even though he knew Jake was just trying to help- had made him despise Flame Princess. He didn't want anything to do with her. It's bad to feel that way, about the girl he had come to love and rely on for comfort. But after last night it was as if it wasn't her. Like it was what she wanted all along.

He sighed and squeezed his eyelids together, even though they were already closed as if trying to push the image forming inside of him away.

He felt the ground beneath him become softer with mud, and the air become more murky and chilly.

He pondered on if he was heading towards the Ice Kingdom now, and if he was he knew Ice King wouldn't even notice.

He head gotten a new _willing _to be married to wife.

Funny story actually, around Spring time the ice was melting slightly and Snow Flake Princess had fell out of the sky, and she was nearly melted when the Ice King found her.

She fell in love with him, and they got married.

But weirder things have happened in Ooo Finn supposed. Like magic talking dogs, princesses made of bubblegum, Royal Tart Toters-

"Finn...?"

_Bass Playing Vampire Kings..._

Finn's mind registered that voice immediately, his heart caught in his throat as he turned around to see Marshall, he almost felt dizzy opening his eyes so fast.

The vampire was looking at Finn like he was something else.

And he was- but so was Marshall.

His red axe bass was strapped to his back and his hair was teased to the right haphazardly and tossed.

And Finn couldn't help but notice how _painfully_ good his black skinny jeans hugged his hips.

Marshall was scanning the area around Finn, half expecting his canine acquaintance to be with him lounging about.

"What are you doing here?"

Finn wasn't sure exactly where _here _was- but he had a pretty good idea that it was Dark Regions.

Everything seemed a little darker, even though it was the middle of the day. _The sun don't shine here._ He thought, and fixated his jaw.

"I, was just taking a walk."

"With your eyes closed?" Marshall questioned, his brow arched.

"Yeah- uhm, I don't really know how I got here. I just needed to get away." Finn slightly kicked the black mud, trying to make the silence Marshall had created less tense.

He wanted to get away, it wasn't a _total _lie. But he didn't want to really be around Marshall, not that he didn't like the vampire.

It was just he did something to Finn that he couldn't explain.

He made his pulse go faster, and his stomach to cartwheels. He didn't want to know why, he didnt want to Finn was afraid of the answer.

"Oh- Well if your not doing anything, I was just about to go preform at my concert- If you want you could come, y-you know... If you're not doing anything."

Marshall stuttered, feeling rather flustered.

Finn smiled a little and shrugged, "Yeah, sounds cool."

Marshall tapped his chin, before shaking his head. "You can't go in that though."

Finn looked down at his outfit, suddenly feeling self conscious.

He had always wore this blue outfit, it was simple and easy to move around in. "Oh, what's wrong with my clothes?"

Marshall began to strip himself of his thick solid black zip up hoodie, "Personally I think its cute. But you look to alive, and you will get eaten. That or the skeletons will take your flesh. It would be easier just to blend in."

Marshall Lee tossed Finn his jacket, and he caught it and slipped it over his body and zipped it up.

"What kind on concert is this, exactly?"

Marshall snatched Finn's hat off his head playfully and jammed it into his pocket."A living Dead concert, it's not too far from here. C'mon."

Finn flipped the hood over his blond waves and followed the vampire through the Regions of Darkness, he noticed how the darkness gradually consumed the area they were entering going through the woods, he didn't like it here, there were so many strange noises.

He could here the loud laugh of a ghost just beyond the trees, and the creaking of the skeleton squirrels.

Everything in this place was a freak of nature Princess Bubblegum had banished to this place so her people wouldn't explode of fear.

Marshall maneuvered his way through the bushes and nearly invisible spider webs that had blocked there path. He said it was a short cut, but Finn was just doubting that concidering how much the vampire king was enjoying himself.

He stopped infront of a hole in the ground before floating over it.

"Okay, give me your hand."

Finn looked up at Marshall, than down at the hole skeptically.

"Dude, just come-come here." Marshall grabbed Finn and held him to his body, as they entered the darkness, plummeting downwards.

Finn clung on to Marshall and swerved to the side as the opening become more narrow, and there shoes connected with ground, and Finn couldn't see a thing, it was pitch black.

"Oh, right.. You don't have night vision. Okay, just.." Marshall extended his hand and Finn touched it, he was already searching for something to grab and his face reddened but he didn't refuse.

They made their way down the cave, until Finn felt the faintest little shake of the cave, as if it were about to cave in. Him stopping to listen was subsided as the vampire king pulled him forward.

And the shaking became more distinct.

It was almost as if the entire cave was vibrating in strange jagged pulses.

It seemed to be extrememly vast because the darkness had a way of making everything seem bigger than it truly is.

He extended his unoccupied arm torwards the left and felt for a wall, his fingertips brushing the side of it, like antannas he felt the vibration so easily.

_So close. _

He thought about what it could be, until the rattle of the old creaky walls became visible.

"Were here," Marshall announed, using his free hand to grab the steely handle of the heavy sound proof door and pry it open.

The music hit them like a hurricane, along with the smell of alchohal and cigaretts.

The band preforming on the too-low-for-comfort stage seemed as if they were abusing their instruments due to how hard they were playing, but nevertheless, the large crowd of undead beings were headbanging to the loud heavy metal, and the vampires and ghosts were enjoying the show from high floating positions.

Finn stayed standing slightly behind Marshall, who squeezed his hand in reassurance.

Everyone was dancing and bumping into the duo as they made their way to through the crowed. Finn was still clinging on to Marshall's cold pale hand, he was surprised that he wasn't afraid to hold it in public.

"Yo! Marley- Hey dude there you are! We needed you like 5 minutes ago, these zombie dudes are blowing up the stage. Where ya been?"

Finn eyed the other vampire from under the black hood that was masking him.

He was dressed similar to Marshall, only his sleeves were cut off, and his hair was half shaved, and the hair he did have was platinum white.

Like snow.

"Sorry Clyde, I just had to take care of some stuff, where's Brandon?"

"One of his drums broke, he's trying to fix it-"

"Hey!" A vampire with a pair of headphones around his neck called out, causing Marshall Lee and Clyde to look over. "We go on stage in 30 seconds!"

The crowed around Finn seemed to squish him, as Marshall warned him to stay put before dissapearing into the back stage area.

Smoke consumed the lower reigon of the stage and the lights dimmed completely.

Finn pushed his way past zombies and monsters to get a better view of the stage, and looked up.

"Blood Lust!" They chanted, and the lights spazzed around, as if a crazy person was behind them, It was to draw attention away from the figures making thier way through the darkness.

Suddenly loud guitar filled the speakers, and Clyde appeared holding a large 7 string guitar carved from what appears to be a chainsaw.

His fingers glided arcoss the frets so fast Finn couldn't even follow.

It was regretibally better than anything he had ever herd from Marceline.

But it wasn't his raspy voice that filled the speakers, it was Marshall's smooth one.

_I hold on so nervously, to me and my drink.._

_I wish it was cooling me._

_But so far has not been fun- Its been shitty_

He appeared instantly on stage, his fans reaching the loudest range of a scream they could manage, and nearly bursting Finn's eardrums, Marshall was smirking into the microphone.

_and I feel awkward as I should..._

_This club had got to be, the most pretentious thing.._

_sinse I thought you and me._

His body was bent in the shape of an upside down "U" as he sang upside down into the microphone like it was his lover. his bass mounted ontop of his hips, Finn watched the vampire in awe. He was a preformer.

Clyde was the lead guitarist, and he joined the vampire as they both sang

_Well I am imagining, a dark lit place- or your place on my place!_

Finn was smiling and cheering on his friend. And Marshall stood up straight towering over everyone as they jumped up and down to his band, his music, _him. _His hands gliding over the neck of the bass with amazing skill, and then, at that moment his eyes darted down into the crowed and looked directly at Finn, and his heart stopped.

_Well Im not Paralyzed but I seem to be struck by you- I wanna make you move_

_b'cause'you're standing still if your body matches what your eyes can do-_

_youd probably move right through me on my way to you!_

Finn's eyes never left the vampires, he felt the crowed that was once squishing him dissapear, and it was just him and Marshall.

His heart was pounding in his ears.

_This, this right here_. Finn thought,_ This is what he does to me.._

When the song had ended, the people populating the crowed were more loud than they had been the last preformance.

But Finn didn't care anymore about the possible bleeding of his ears, as he pushed past the crowed and into the back of the stage, where he was recognized by Clyde and allowed in.

Marshall saw him in the corner of his eye as he was strapping his bass to his back, he flashed him a smile showing off his fangs.

"So did you like it? It was a one song gig but I mean-"

"It was awesome. You play like this all the time?"

Before Marshall could awnser, Clyde butted in. "Hey Marls, who's the kid?"

"This is Finn," Marshall said coolly, "He's cool." He put his arm over Finn's shoulders as if to emphasize the closeness between the two and how he was not _food. _

Clyde furrowed his eyebrows and said, "You gonna stay for a little bit? People are dying to meet Bloodlust."

Marshall slightly cringed imagining the annoying fans crowed them, he shook his head quickly. "Nah, I gotta head home. I'll see you around."

Clyde rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Whatever."

This time Marshall hovered both of them over the crowed and back to the steely door that led down the tunnel.

He opened the door and the complete darkness seemed endless as it shut behind them, the silence ringing in Finn's injured ears.

"Uh, there's a lighter in my pocket-" Marshall suggessted as they advanced down the dark that seemed to surround them, cradle them in its hands.

He dug into the big pockets before pulling it out and sparking some light into the cave.

Finn was slightly dissapointed that the concert had been over so soon, but nevertheless he was happy because he was able to spend actual time with Marshall.

As appose to just sitting in a library, or bailing.

Finn looked up at the sky, he had a way of determaning what time it was like that, the sun was a small slit, clinging onto the horizon, as if not wanting to leave yet.

He looked to his left at the vampire who was walking with a content look on his pale face. He had been the one uplift his whole day.

And he appreciated that.

"Where are we going?" Finn asked, breaking the silence.

"Uh, my place to watch a movie- if thats cool, I mean if you wan't I could just bring you home." Marshall offered, shoving his hands into his jean pockets, his black longsleeve shirt bunching up at the wrists.

"Movies sound radical." Finn said, smiling a little. He just wasn't ready to face Jake. He wasn't sure if he wanted to contenue to be upset with him.

"Awesome."

The way to Marshall's house was longer than he had imagined, It was no place for bikes or skateboards.

And everything seemed to be hidden by everything, rocks hiding a passage, branches blocking bridges.

It was as if they were all hiding from Marshall, and he was just to smart for them.

Though; Marshall explained that these barriers and hideouts had been created to confuse spies and assassins and turn them in the wrong direction during the Great Mushroom War and no one had ever really bothered to take them down, just use them for other stuff.

Finn could have been walking on an actual battlefeild without knowing it, and as an adventurer that was just flipping amazing.

Marshall pushed past a bundle of branches as they stepped into a cave, and inside was a cabin, no sun could touch the house or anything around it.

So it suprised Finn to see a tree standing tall next to his house, It was dead. But still. It lived till adulthood and that was astonishing.

Finn was led into Marshall's house, that was similar to Marcelines, but the walls were painted a dark red, and the carpet was raven black.

Marshall went into his kitchen to scavenge for food and Finn sat on his grey leather couch he had a strong feeling was once red in one point in time.

Marshall came back victorious, holding 3 bags of chips and 4 soda's that he displayed on the table that rested infront of the couch and infront of the flat screen.

"So, you want to watch Heat Signature?" Marshall asked kneeling infront of the T.V.

"Uh, sure. I like that movie." Finn recalls seeing it 3 times, because Jake had stashed away all the "adult" movies that he said Finn couldn't watch. So he had two choices: Heat Signature, and Friendship is Magic.

He slumped into the couch, it was a lot softer than Marceline's probably because he sleeps on it sometimes.

They watched the movie, eating and drinking.

Marshall noticed almost immediately that Finn had fallen asleep around the end of the movie, so he carried him upstairs and tucked him into his own bed.

He didn't really mind taking the couch, he does it anyway.

Falling asleep to movies... Alone... _Agian. _But not completely alone right? He had Finn, the human boy that was oh so shy around Marshall, and the vampire king could tell what kind of person Finn was- outgoing, like him. But he also knew that Finn acted diffrent around him.

He went down stairs and plopped down on the sofa, slipping his slightly uncomfortable shirt off of his body and adjusting his body into the couch well enough to fall asleep in.

He didn't know what to think of Finn really, but the way he looked at Marshall made him feel... diffrent.

Like he felt hundreds of years ago when he was happy.

But Finn was young. 17.

And Marshall had more life expirence and time to find out everything about himself.

Yet, years of that just _knowing_ seemed to dissapear, like the human boy took that from him.

And that was dangerous.

He pulled Finn's wadded up hat from his pocket and studied it.

_Cute..._ He smiled a little and turned on his side.

_Real cute.._

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_**And I ruin the Marshall moment with an authors note!**_

_**But I just got this new computer that totally fucking CRASHED my files, so i had to rewrite the next 4 chapters i had already done, sooo you guys like? I know I know.**_

_**You were expecting a lemon.**_

_**I just didn't want to get my readers to attatched to the idea of Finn and Fire Princess, obviously. But I was just totally bummed after I had to rewrite this.. Gah..**_

_**Thats another thing. I can't upload this when I feel like it, I don't have wifi at my house... soo yeah. I do it when I go to a friends or something. **_

_**Oh and was anyone happy about the new pups episode? I certaintly wasn't. My 11 year old brother had to hear all about it to haha.**_

_**I just don't like how Pen got our hopes up for a long term puppy cuteness season, but made them grow up in one episode! THATS BAZOOBZ! I am not happy with that Penleton! I shun you! And now, he's cutting off Finn's beautiful princess hair and making him Davie... I don't think I will like Davie. Anyways, reiveiw and remember to check out my story SICK BUBBLEGUM.**_

_**Darian Howard.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey everyone, so it looks I have some explaining to do for the late update? I haven't been able to write, or really do anything. And I'm sorry for that, I feel really bad, The stories I have been posting were already written.. So um.. yeah. Anyways, please review. And Once again I am sorry for the late update- and and Not only that I am making it up by giving you one hell of a chapter.!**_

Chapter 6

Marshall hadn't had time to fully wake up, it was in his instincts as he ran towards the sound of distress, head spinning from the rush of movement. He slammed open his bedroom door to see Finn writhing on his bed, breathing heavily.

"Finn?" It took him a moment to realize what was going on, "_Finn!" _

He ran to the human's side and shook him gently, "Finn wake up it's okay!"

Finn's eyes widened as consciousness flooded over him.

A blurry beautiful face staring at him in concern.

"Hey- Hey are you okay buddy?"

Finn's mind was still stuck in the state of fear as he tried to even out his breath.

"N-nightmare."

Marshall nodded and snapped his fingers. "NIGHTMARE CAKES!"

Finn gave him a confused look.

"When I have a nightmare, I have pancakes and life gets better."

Marshall nodded him towards the stair way and Finn sat there, his indifferent facial expression plus his messy blonde hair was enough to make Marshall laugh and drag him down to the kitchen.

Finn watched the vampire in bemusement as he scouted around for the ingredients and then pouring it into a pan and letting it sit.

"What was your nightmare about?"

Finn squinted his eyes, as if the answers were between the lines of blurred vision, rattling his mind. "Honestly, I- I can't remember.."

Marshall turned to him with a plate of nightmare pancakes and sat them infront of Finn.

Finn pursed his lips suspiciously at Marshall who was staring expectantly at him.

"_Eat."_

"You're gonna watch me?"

"_Yes."_

"Creeper."

"Really you're to kind."

Finn could honestly say that was the most awkward mouthfull of pancakes in his life.

"NIGHTMARES GONE!" He shouted, throwing his arms up.

Marshall floated, to his phone that was going off.

"Speak!- Hey sis! What? Would you rather me call you _female sibling?"_

His laugh was musical, and Finn watched him on the phone, his hands occupying themselves in his jean pockets, then to scratch his face, and then to comb out his hair.

"Yeah, he's here- Really now. Heh. Well I'll send him over. Latabitch."

He tossed his phone on the counter. And approached Finn,

"Um, Jake has been searching for you for _hours_ now. Im sure Marcy gave him a call your coming home-"

"I really, don't.. want to." Finn said, looking down.

Marshall tilted his head at the human boy.

"Why not?"

"It's just, we had this big fight over about how he doesn't understand, and I know that's unfair I just feel like- Like I need him and it's like he's never their emotionally."

Marshall sighed, "Not everyone understands and I know you need that but Jake does try, I mean he's you're brother.. and hey." He floated up to Finn, and put a hand on him.

"If you need someone, I can always be that someone. For anything Finn, no matter what, _anything_."

Finn nodded, smiling at him. "Thanks Marshall."

Marshall snapped his fingers and gestured to the newly created portal on his wall.

"This should lead you directly to you're home."

Finn stepped through, and then froze.

"Wait- you have my hat-"

The portal was already closed and he was standing next to a tree, he rested his hand on the rough jagged bark, and then turned to look at his tree house a few yards off, and he took off running.

When he entered the tree dome, he was glomped by B-MO.

"Jake! Jake Finn has come home! Hooray! Now you don't have to use the Bloobey Flares!"

Jake turned the corner and hugged him.

"Finn bro where were you- and why are you dressed like a vampire?"

He looked down at the dark gray hoodie Marshall had lended to him.

"And where's you're hat?"

Finn sighed, why is Jake only worried about articles of clothing?

"I was over at Marshall's."

"Marshall, as in MARSHALL VAMPIRE KING LEE?"

"NO the other one." Finn said sarcastically.

"Why did you run off?"

"Because you-!" He stopped, did he really want to go into detail about this?

"I'm going to go take a shower." Finn said walking inside.

"I found the _wrapper_ FINN!"

Finn scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion. Once he got in the shower he realized what that had meant and he banged his head against the wall repetitively.

/_**Princess Bubblegum/**_

"Fuck," She hissed, sucking on the newly open flesh on her finger. She reached over to her medical kit, using all of the precautionary methods of an open wound she knew and bandaged it.

Lady sat in silence in the back, curled up in a sleepy ball, watching her friend warily.

"All I have to do now is create a multi-dementional retractor in order to balance out both levels of security..." She murmured to herself, tweaking a tiny little notch in a mess of wires and bolts.

Ever since she had been warned that random monsters have been appearing out of nowhere, (Far to unintelligent to create a other worldly gap themselves but using tears in the dimensions to come through, and eventually collapsing the planes of both the Nighto and Oooso sphere dimensions) She decided she needed to pick up the pace on this one thing portal, which will only allow ONE access point between them both, and it's also smart, it will only allow beings with a certain amount of positivity in and out, so evil can't roam Ooo.

Princess Bubblegum collapsed on the floor in exhaustion.

"Well Lady, it took three weeks. But I think it's usable. Do you think you could- well.. there's only one person who can do this correctly for me."

She reluctantly dialed a number into her cell and waited until it stopped ringing.

"Hellooooooo?"

"Hey, um.. I need you to do me a favor."

"Oh, little ol' me?" She herd shuffling.

"I just need you to do something to save us all, can you place this portal I have in the Dark Regions and switch it on, then go inside and activate it from the Nightosphere-"

"Gee, princess this sounds _awfully _complicated."

"Marshall, this could save _both_ of our kingdom's, can you just please? Please?"

She herd a long, exasperated, overly dramatic, sigh come from the other line.

"_FIIIIINNNNEEEEEEE..._ But only because you're cousin Gumball is hot."

She shivered in disgust as the phone hung up. "Sick.."

/_**Finn/**_

"Oh glob oh glob oh glob!" Finn squealed, diving into the water, the baby flambo's standing at the edge shaking their tiny fists at him.

"That's right SON!" Jake said, backing him up.

"Can't burn me now can ya little homies?" Finn chuckled, pulling his hand out of water and flicking small droplets at them, they sizzled and screeched in defeat.

"Heheh, cool." He said sinking down into the water.

"Dude wanna make a whirl pool?" Jake suggested.

"Im to lazy."

"YOUR TO LAZY TO WALK IN A REPEATIVE CIRCLE? Fine, I'll just make a whirlpool.. SOLO Style!"

He started panting and running against the water, shouting things at Finn such as "I DONT NEED YOU!"

Finn laughed at his failed attempt as he let the water be the guide and he collapsed.

"So.. Have... You.. Talked.. To.. FP.. Since Tear13?"

Finn shrugged and rolled his neck. "Nah, im pretty sure she sent those little fire cuties to come and tell me something, but all they did was chase me and bite my legs."

"You think she might be mad?"

Finn shrugged, "She doesn't have a reason too."

"Girl's are crazy banana's Finn, you always got to be on guard with them ya know? It would be easier if guys were more like girls but that isn't the case is it?"

Finn shook his head, "Guess not."

"Moral of the story is, NEVER ASK FOR A DIET SALAD."

They both got out, and shook off like dogs, which was acceptable for one of them.

"Aw WHAT?" Finn said, seeing as to his blue shirt at little burns and holes all over it.

"Hehehe, looks like they got you man."

"Whatev's, I still got this," Finn said, and he grabbed Marshall's hoodie and thrown it over his body. "Glad they didn't touch this."

"Finn bro that's weird."

"No it's not- would you rather me walk home half naked? Remember what happened last time?"

"Hm?"

"Last time?"

"Hmm?"

"With the mermaids..."

"..oh. OHH OH yeah OH that wasn't.. Yeah cover up dude."

Finn and Jake started to walk home, the sun was setting in the sky, dripping off the horizon and melting into the clouds like bleeding paint.

Finn closed his eyes and started walking.

"Finn why do you do that man?"

"I like it, it's like wherever you go is a surprise."

"WHERE HEADING TO THE TREE HOUSE, Surprised ruined. You better watch out for trees and _mermaids._"

Finn chuckled and stopped, seeing the trees gradually grow darker on one side of the forest.

"Er, im gonna. Go get my hat from um, Marshall-"

"Don't be gone to long okay?" Jake said, and then did a "im watching you" signal with his hands and ran off.

Finn shivered at the coldness as he walked toward the Dark Regions, he remembered most of the paths here, his mind has absorbed Marshall Lee and his trip to the concert, and he made his way, seeing once the sun went down was a complicated task, and it seems like the trees were leaning in to him, reaching, yearning for _him_.

He let out a shaky breath and an unseen obstacle had tripped him and he landed with a slight moan, he shook off the mud from his hair.  
"Yo! You think you can just step on my face and get away with it?" A raspy male voice had snarled. Finn's pupils were strained as he adjusted on to the zombie.

"Yo Mark! This guy giving you trouble?" A bat demon said from the edge of a tree branch.

"He stepped on me and had the nerve to walk away without apologizing!"

"That's rude, tisk tisk."

"Im sorry I didn't know people live on the ground here I-"

"Of course we do it's a grave yard! Don't you know nothin?"

"Hey, wait a second," The zombie tilted closer to Finn, reeking of oozing wounds and infection.

"You, you have have you have _life!"_

"What was that?" The Bat demon said, dropping from the tree.

"I said he has life, a soul, keep it down we want him for ourselves don't we?"

"HE HAS A SOUL?"

That moment the entire forest seemed to grow smaller.

"Guy's I- I don't want any trouble." Finn didn't have any type of protection other than his limbs but, he knew from experience that wasn't enough.

"Yeah! Yeah he _does_!" An unfamiliar voice announced, Finn backed up, then started running, but it wasn't like he could outrun a _forest_ of predators, and gigantic skeleton spiders were jumping from the trees, attempting to pin him to the ground, this was a fucking nightmare, it was.. it was.. a lot.. like his … first.. nightmare.

That realization made Finn run harder, and eventually he saw a platform of carved stone, and a figure standing on it, as he got closer in the darkness he realized it was Marshall.

He grabbed Marshall's arm and swirled around and hid behind him.

"Umph! Finn?" He questioned, and then saw how afraid he was.

"Give us the human Marshall!"

"Back _off,_" Marshal hissed, his arms spread protectively over him.

"We saw him FIRST!"

Marshall's body began to shake, and his skin began to turn a sickly brown color and he grew, and grew and he was larger than any tree in this forest. He let out the most terrifying growl Finn had ever herd, causing the predator's to cower away back into the darkness.

Marshall shrunk down again, dusting off his hands on his jeans then turning to the human boy.

"Finn, what are you doing out here at night?"

"I just I wanted to come and see you-"

Marshall's eyes glowed in humor.

"To get my _hat back_."

"Ohh it's at my house. I was just working on this thing for PB." Marshall said.

"Don't tell her but I think I broke it."

Finn laughed when Marshall said this, looking over at the machine he couldn't quite figure out.

"There's no turning back now Finn, look's like you'll have to stay the night or get consumed by giant scary monsters."

Finn knew Marshall could fly him or teleport him home, so he folded his arms.

Marshall led him through complete darkness and eventually a light was glowing ahead and it was alight inside of Marshall's little cabin and they stood on his porch.

"Fuck." Marshall mumbled as he struggled with his keys and he opened the door, and Finn came inside. It looked a little more tidy up since the last time he was here, which was this morning.

"So, my hat?"

Marshall rolled his eyes. "You want this thing?" Marshall pulled out the white treasured item to Finn and wiggled it.

"Yes," Finn said, hands on his hips.

"Oh, well that's a tragedy, really." Marshall said, in mock sympathy, twirling it on his finger.

"Because the only way you can get it back is if you can _catch_ me, and I _know_ you can't do that." A playful smirk crossed Marshall's lips. Finn shook his head and dived for him. Marshall dodging with little to no effort.

"Aw c'mon Finn," Marshall teased. "Is this you're way of letting me keep it? Really, to kind."

Finn grabbed at the vampire again, who was humoring him.

"Oh close one!"

He could sense the human was getting pumped up and he made the little mistake of floating to close to the wall and he was trapped as Finn tackled him to the ground.

"Point Finn," Marshall smirked and Finn laughed.

"Why did you bring me all the way here if you had the Hat in you're pocket the whole time?"

Finn asked, trying to put the vampire on the spot.

"Because Finn, You owe me something." Marshall Lee shot up in an instant and Pinned Finn against the wall, Finn's breath was caught in his throat.

That _feeling_.

_**That's it for now, sorry it took so long to review agian, but review please? Also check out SICK BUBBLEGUM and my very new oneshot SECRETS MARSHALLxGUMBALL. C:**_


	7. Hold

**Hey what's up all my readers, **

**Im sorry I haven't updated in a bit, i've been going through some personal stuff,**

**I know its the summer and I should have plenty of time but meh,**

**Gender Dysphoria, what can you do?**

**And I am a transgender, and FTM..**

**So I promise to upload soon, it's just been, a low priority, and I apologize.**

**anyways, thanks for reading. c:**

**(ON HOLD)**


End file.
